This specification relates to bi-directional switches and disconnects for redundant power systems.
Many redundant commercial and residential power systems include a power source (e.g., AC grid, solar power, wind power, etc.) and a back-up power source (e.g., battery, battery bank, generator, etc.). The power source can be an AC or DC power source that provides power to a load. The back-up power source can include an inverter to convert DC power to AC power to provide AC power to the load. The power systems supply power to critical and non-critical loads and the system ensures that in the event the power source loses functionality, the back-up power source provides power to continue the load's operation and functionality.